Test: Princess Dawnbringer
Dawnbringer belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Jeweldancer is quite a huge dragon for her age, so much that some have started to suspect that she must have some NightWing blood in her. She looks enormous compared to her younger twin sister, who looked like a dwarf next to her, and she is almost larger than her really old mother. She looks like a normal RainWing, with no striking features except for the crown of lilies she always wears around her head to show that she's a princess. The royal dragon has the scale pattern of a normal RainWing, but her colors are of an unusual combination. She almost always keeps her main scales purple, and her wing membranes are a clashing shade of light green. The same green also line her underbelly and her frills. She is definitely not a dragon you can call beautiful, especially among all the vibrant colors of her tribe. However, she has a few colorful spots along the side of her body all the way down to the base of her tail, which are a different color each and are always there no matter what color her main scales are. She has fixed them in that pattern ever since she was a young dragonet, and they no longer alter with her emotion. Her colors vaguely resemble an aurora, but even she admits that her appearance isn't at all dazzling. Yet, her mother named her Jeweldancer because she claimed that the way the light shone on her scales made her look like a real gem. The princess is by no means a fat dragon, but her body is made up of sleek muscle, and to say she's weak would be a very foolish thing to do. She is a very good fighter, and her size alone is usually enough to make others feel intimidated. This, coupled up with the fierce look that she always carries in her crystal blue eyes, would be enough to make anyone who dared to threaten her think twice before doing something so stupid. She doesn't like jewelry very much (ironically due to her name), even though RainWings have started to keep treasure of their own after separating from the NightWings. She only wears her flower crown, and, very rarely a few rings and armbands here and there. Somehow, she claims that sun time doesn't recharge her as much as other RainWings, and she usually has to rely on eating to get most of her energy, resulting in her having a rather large (but by no means close to a MudWing) appetite. Personality History Skills/Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia * Most of the RainWings call her Jewel in informal occasions. Only her mother and her sister know and call her as Aurora. * She doesn't like formality very much. She thinks that too many fancy titles and too many words in general are a waste of time. * She dislikes flying and says that long periods of time in the air makes her feel dizzy and disoriented. * Unlike most RainWings, Jewel is quite alright with eating meat. In fact, she often prefers them over fruit. * She doesn't like using her venom too much, and if she does, she tries not to make it fatal. * Jewel also doesn't like killing, unless she absolutely has to. (not that she has a problem with it) * Oddly enough, she can be attracted to both genders but she has only ever been romantically interested in girls. * She absolutely despises fire and thinks that it shouldn't exist. She also hates heat in any form. * She is okay with math and appreciates math jokes very much. Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)